


So I'm the background on your phone?

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Alex Shelley discovers that he's the background on the reader's phone when they take a break from traveling





	So I'm the background on your phone?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “So, I’m the background on your phone? “

“Hey Y/n, wake up. We are gonna be stopping for a break soon.”

You felt a hand on your knee.

You looked over and saw Alex Shelley really close to your face.

“Dammit Shelley, don’t do that” You looked down at his hand and realized that he hadn’t moved it and that your face was getting warm.

“Where are we stopping now?” You asked, stretching as much as possible in the car to see if he would remove his hand.

You were driving to the next venue to Shelley, Dalton Castle, and Flip Gordon. You didn’t want to drive with Shelley but Castle and Flip (two of your best friends at RoH) dragged you into it as they knew you had a major crush on him.

“I don’t know. Castle and Flip may have found the World’s largest ball of rubber bands for all I know” He said loudly, so they would hear. They just laughed.

Flip looked back you guys “You guys will just have to wait and see”; he noticed Shelley’s hand still on your knee and grinned at you.

__

Thankfully Castle and Flip hadn’t found the World’s largest ball of rubber bands, they did find a cute little shopping center so you guys could get some food and fresh air.

After you guys had gotten out of the car, you noticed that you didn’t have your phone with you.

You were one of those people who always had your phone with you – not because you were always texting, but because you didn’t want anyone to see your background. Your background was a picture of Shelley from a match a few months ago. It was a picture him in the middle of a powerful move that every time you looked at it, your heart fluttered.

You ran back to the car, but saw that Castle had already locked the door and you couldn’t spot him.

“Crap” You sighed

“Looking for this?” You turned to see Shelley with your phone in his hand. “You jumped out of the car pretty fast and I grabbed this for you”

You could feel your face turning red and trying to figure out how to explain your background.

“So, I’m the background on your phone?” He asked quietly as he walked towards you.

“Yeah” you mumbled.

You looked up to see him grin at you.

“Well that’s good because” He showed you his phone – you were the background on his phone – in fact it was from when you won the Lady of the Ring title from Tessa Blanchard.

“Wait…what?”

“Yeah, I convinced Castle and Flip to force us to ride together because well, I really like you and based on your phone, you might feel the same way?” Shelley asked with hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah, I do really like you” 

Shelley had you pinned up against the SUV. “Now, I will give you back your phone under 2 conditions”

“Ok, what are they?”

“First condition is a kiss” He said with a grin. You happily obliged.

Pulling away with a grin “second condition is you let me take you to dinner”

“I’m pretty sure the second condition is doable.”

He handed back your phone and took your free hand with his other hand and lead you to where Dalton and Flip were standing with big dumb grins on their faces.


End file.
